


Dancing On The Ruins

by Star_Of_DFB



Series: Le Bien Qui Fait Mal [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: Le Bien Qui Fait Mal番外，时间线在Chapitre 3之后





	Dancing On The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Le Bien Qui Fait Mal番外，时间线在Chapitre 3之后

德拉克斯勒赶回盖尔森基兴的时候是午夜了。飞机停在杜塞尔多夫的时候他身体里的燥热仿佛还没退去。格雷茨卡在外面接他，那辆宝石蓝色的保时捷在深夜里如同一头兽，呼啸着开在高速路上。

“贝尼在等你。”格雷茨卡的声音在风声里显得有些不真实。

德拉克斯勒点点头。他靠在副驾驶的椅背上闭上眼睛，试图放空自己的大脑。他度过了一个荒唐得像是一场梦的夜晚——不过他有过很多个这样的夜晚了，可是这些夜晚的主角都不是贝尼。

德拉克斯勒早就知道自己对赫韦德斯怀有超出表兄弟关系的感情。他很小的时候被交给对方抚养，作为北威州的继承人。年轻时的赫韦德斯清秀纤细如画中人，拿起武器的时候却足以让任何人胆战心惊。他教他射击格斗，教他察言观色，教他处理生意；他也为他包扎伤口，陪他去电影院，教他做数学题。而十四岁那年德拉克斯勒从梦中醒来，下身一片冰冷黏腻，梦里他压在身下呜咽出他名字的漂亮身体，正是赫韦德斯。他知道那不该是赫韦德斯，他也明白他们之间没有可能。

那是兄长，也是父亲。

某种欲望的种子从那个月色苍白的晚上被种下去，它强壮的盘绕的根须牢牢攫住德拉克斯勒的心脏，从他的血液里汲取养分而生长。德拉克斯勒混迹夜店酒吧，与男男女女交欢。在身下人扭曲了表情攀上高潮的一刻，那些脸都会换上一副赫韦德斯的面孔来。

于是当他看到戈麦斯那样照料着维尔纳的时候，看见维尔纳看着戈麦斯的眼神的时候，他根本无法控制自己。他得承认自己早对戈麦斯有意，但绝不至于非他不可的地步。可是戈麦斯与维尔纳和贝尼与他——这关系又有什么区别？那背德的欲望绞得他心口发痛，于是他做出那样的决定，并且不考虑退路。德拉克斯勒并不觉得克洛泽会因为自己做了这样的事情对北方做出任何不利的举动来——即使戈麦斯是他最喜欢的一把枪，那也不过只是一把枪。

他是没想到戈麦斯会在他离开的时候突然提起赫韦德斯的。听到赫韦德斯的名字德拉克斯勒怔了半刻，他能感受到身后本该虚弱的男人的视线灼灼地烧在他背脊，像是要把他洞穿。他终究没回头。

 

格雷茨卡没一会就把车停在门口，德拉克斯勒下了车冲他笑了笑便朝院子走去。雕花的沉重铁门为他拉开，他踏着轻快的脚步回家去。他没有什么理由不愉快，这个夜晚虽然荒唐但依旧给他提供了一场远超平均水平的性爱。他甚至吹起口哨来了。

“赫韦德斯先生要见您。”门口的少年坚持对他用敬称，哪怕他和德拉克斯勒的年纪相差并不太多，“他在书房等您。”

“知道了，”德拉克斯勒点头，“莱昂在门外等你，跟他回去吧。”

少年露出个可以说是灿烂的笑容来，德拉克斯勒也笑笑，然后向楼上走去。

 

德拉克斯勒早就不再是那个会一步几级台阶地跑上楼的孩子了。他推开门的时候赫韦德斯甚至没有提前听到他的脚步声，或者他只是做出那种稍微带着些惊讶的表情来。

“你回来得比预计的要晚。”年长的男人语气平静却一针见血，“莱昂多等了你两个小时。”

“飞机晚点，你明白的，贝尼。”德拉克斯勒耸耸肩，“不管怎么说，这次的生意很顺利。”

“真的吗，尤里（Jule）？”赫韦德斯挑起眉。

“当然，毕竟之前我们已经把协议都拟定好了——”

“不是这个，尤里，不是这个。”赫韦德斯摇头，声音里像是压制着什么强烈的感情。

德拉克斯勒明白了。

“你又让多梅尼克跟着我了是不是？”他往前走了几步，盯着赫韦德斯的眼睛看，“那个嚼舌根的混蛋又说我什么了——”

“我不能否认你对他的评价，尤里。”赫韦德斯打断了他，“可我也得承认他总能很好地完成他的任务。”

“你为什么总是不信任我，贝尼？”德拉克斯勒提高了声音。

“那你不如说说你为什么要给马里奥·戈麦斯下药还跟他上床？”赫韦德斯猛地站起身，“你不知道他是什么人吗？你不知道这样做会给我们带来什么后果——”

“哪有什么后果？他不过是克洛泽先生的一把枪——”

“一把枪，是的，尤里，一把刻着他标记的枪。你还带着他的继承人一起，是吗？”

“贝尼你听我说——”

“你做事情从来不考虑的对吗？是我把你惯坏了吗，嗯，尤里安？你二十二岁了，可你究竟什么时候能长大？”

他们隔着那张书桌对彼此肖似的面孔怒目而视， _我为什么会这么做，_ 有个声音在德拉克斯勒心里喊着， _难道不是因为你吗，贝尼？_

可他什么也没说——他没机会说。

“你该出去历练了，尤里安。”赫韦德斯先收起了情绪，“巴黎那边需要人手，你去吧。”

赫韦德斯说得很慢很清晰，一字一句在德拉克斯勒耳边落下如同惊雷炸响。他不敢置信地看着赫韦德斯，而对方避开他的眼神在抽屉里翻找着什么。“文件准备好了，明天中午莱昂可以送你去机场。”

德拉克斯勒没听清后面的话，血液在大脑里流得隆隆作响。等他反应过来的时候自己已经站在赫韦德斯面前，对方的眼神从文件袋上抬起来看向他。

“你不要我了，贝尼。”

他吐出这句话的语气有些微妙，像是小孩子的质问又像是在平静地阐述个事实。

“尤里安，你得明白……”

“我不想明白，贝尼。”

这个吻来得太突然了。话音落下赫韦德斯就被身前的年轻人扼住下颌，他从没如此清醒地意识到他的尤里长得这么大了，曾经跟在身边的小孩子已经比自己高了几分。他伸出手想要推开年轻人，却反被握住手腕。德拉克斯勒把他推靠在书柜上，木制的隔板硌得他脊背发痛。情急之下他或许咬了年轻人一口，可是对方红着一双眼睛死死地按着他，掠夺式的亲吻很快让他喘不上气来。

年轻人的手不安分地动作着，手指拽着他衬衫，微一用力便把衬衫的下摆从腰带里抽出来。布料的摩擦发出嘶嘶的响声，此时此刻在赫韦德斯听来不啻警钟。他依旧不死心地挣扎着，而德拉克斯勒的右手按死了他手腕，右腿则挤进赫韦德斯双腿之间，限制住他的动作。左手从散开的衬衫下摆钻进去覆在他的皮肤上，温度热得灼人，像是地狱里烧出来的火炭。亲吻并没有停，赫韦德斯不由得分神，他并不知道自己的弟弟什么时候在哪里学会了这些。禁欲日久的身子反应剧烈得超过了赫韦德斯自己的想象，双腿已经开始发软，他得努力稳住自己才能不向下滑去。亲吻的间隙里漏出些短促的气音来，两个人听起来都有些不明不白的恼火。那只手仍在他身上烧灼，它在赫韦德斯腰侧的软肉上揉动了几下，赫韦德斯几乎是当即绷紧了肌肉，德拉克斯勒大约是笑起来，胸腔共鸣带着低沉的颤抖。那只手探向赫韦德斯胸口，拈起他的乳尖，略带粗暴地拉扯着揉捻着，一切的逃躲不过无济于事，因为德拉克斯勒总会执着地做下去。

他终于放开赫韦德斯的时候后者的脑子已经不甚清明，反应过来的时候德拉克斯勒已经掐着他手臂把他往卧室里带去——或者说，拖着他。两个人一起重重地摔在床上，可怜的床铺随着两个人的重量压上而发出不祥的吱嘎声响。年轻人翻了个身，动作快得让赫韦德斯来不及作出反应就已经被压在身下。德拉克斯勒跨坐在他身上，解下领带的动作潇洒而又行云流水。

“对不起了，贝尼。”他挑起眉笑着说，眼角挂着赫韦德斯不熟悉的神色，但有一点可以肯定，那绝对和抱歉无关。说话间领带缠上赫韦德斯的手腕——天知道德拉克斯勒有多为那双手腕着迷。薄薄一层的皮肤包裹住关节，线条优美、纤细，但又充满力量。他无数次肖想过这样的场景，自己的领带束缚住男人的关节，让他陷进自己编织的陷阱里而无法脱身，让他为自己所占有，让他成为自己的所有物。

“尤里，你——”赫韦德斯说不出话来。他该说什么？说“你放开”，还是“你不能”？所有的话语在这一刻都显得苍白无力。子弹已经上膛，走到了这一步没有人能回头，而他清楚，德拉克斯勒也不会回头。

年轻人俯下身，把头埋进赫韦德斯的颈窝，他的鼻梁在赫韦德斯身上磨蹭着，如同捕获猎物的野兽。本能让赫韦德斯做出躲闪的动作来，德拉克斯勒腾出一只手按住了他。

“你在躲我吗，贝尼？”年轻人的姿势让这句话听起来低沉而含混不清。湿润的吻落在赫韦德斯身上，牙齿叼住颈项上苍白的小块皮肤，研磨片刻又加上舌尖的舔弄，“你不能再躲下去了。”亲吻的间隙他吐出这句话，和温热的气息一起喷在赫韦德斯身上，激起身下人沉默着的颤抖。

咔哒一声，皮带被解开来。赫韦德斯紧抿着唇，听任身上的年轻人折腾自己。他打定主意不去给出回应，因为他还抱着最后的一点希望，希望德拉克斯勒能从自己的反应里读出些什么来。这会把他们两个一起毁掉——这是个彻头彻尾的错误，而事情显然早已不在他的掌控范围内了。

手指带着润滑塞进他体内，年轻人显得过分驾轻就熟。赫韦德斯难以抑制自己的生理反应，后穴收绞着紧紧裹住德拉克斯勒的手指。德拉克斯勒哼了一声——那大概是个没成形的笑——然后他俯下身去和赫韦德斯接吻。这个吻比之前温柔了许多，舌尖缓慢地卷过他齿列，然后勾住他舌尖。感觉上就好像是德拉克斯勒在品尝着他的味道，而那种所谓的名为迷恋的感情，赫韦德斯不必睁开眼都感受得到，就如同声音通过骨传导到达耳膜。

这与他经历过的每一场性爱都不那么一样。

赫韦德斯不知道自己什么时候就放松了下来，这事实几乎使他泄气。男孩满意地放进三根手指，在甬道里刮擦着探摸着，唇舌向下移动，吮吻着赫韦德斯的锁骨胸膛，明早赫韦德斯冲澡的时候就会看见那些痕迹，那些东西会提醒他这一切都不是梦，即使过几天痕迹消失，镜中的画面也一定会停留在赫韦德斯的记忆里。

德拉克斯勒是多么喜欢他的贝尼的羞耻心啊。

这让他折腾他兄长的时候更有动力，比如在胸口刻意地流连了太久的时间，最后离开的时候赫韦德斯的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，乳尖肿起来暴露在微冷的空气里。他紧闭着眼咬紧下唇，这表情让德拉克斯勒莫名地想起戈麦斯来。

他故意迅速地抽出了手指。突来的空虚感让赫韦德斯不由自主地夹紧双腿。他在德拉克斯勒身下僵硬着身子小幅度地扭动着，却不过欲盖弥彰。欲望在上下的照顾里早就挺立起来，贴在小腹上吐出些透明的液体。

德拉克斯勒顿了几秒。他看着赫韦德斯的表情，手指轻轻地落在他眼睑上。他想要把赫韦德斯的模样印在视网膜上也留在皮肤的触感里。阴茎缓慢地推进甬道，那狭窄而温暖的所在本能地绞紧了他。他喘息着，气息的声音有些刻意的夸张。他想通过这种行为来感染赫韦德斯吗？他不知道——或许他也不知道自己在做什么了。

他开始动作的时候赫韦德斯闷哼出声，大约是空虚感终于得到了纾解所带来的满足。粗暴动作的表象之下是富有技巧性的顶弄，他得找到那一点。赫韦德斯在他身下挣扎起来，可德拉克斯勒不在意。他按住对方的髋骨，把对方死死地钉在身下。

柱身终于碾过那里的时候赫韦德斯没忍住那声变了调的呜咽。身处上位的年轻人笑起来然而转瞬间便恢复了带着狠戾的神色，那和他拿着枪挡在赫韦德斯身前的样子又不太一样。他到底是什么时候变成这副样子的呢。赫韦德斯的视线模糊在满眼的生理泪水里，思绪飘不太远，因为这场性爱正牢牢地拽着他的神经。敏感的腺体在不停的攻势之下有些经受不住了，本能使他终于出声讨饶。

“尤里——别……啊——别碰那儿了——”

年轻人停下了动作伏在他身上。这反而令赫韦德斯焦躁，他被吊在快感的山顶与深渊之间而动弹不得。

“你说的是哪儿啊，贝尼？”他坏心地问着，一边狠狠地顶了一下，“你好紧啊……很喜欢这样吧，贝尼，为什么要说谎呢？”

赫韦德斯别过脸去。他不知道该怎么回答，身上的年轻人还在不停地说着，嘴唇按在他的耳廓上。

“你的身体真的很喜欢我……把我养大是不是就为了今天，嗯，贝尼？为了被我操到什么都射不出来？我会的，贝尼，我得重申一遍，你该对我更多一点信任的……你究竟把自己当成我生活中的什么角色呢？你是我的导师吗，是领袖吗，是兄长吗——我知道了——”

他腾出一只手扳过赫韦德斯的脸，逼迫他与自己对视，年轻人目光灼灼，赫韦德斯想要闭上眼，可是他做不到。

“你现在被我操得爽吗，Daddy？”

 

听到那个称呼的时候赫韦德斯睁大了眼睛。那像是闪电一样击中了他。后穴猛烈地收绞，德拉克斯勒笑起来，恶魔的低语灌进他耳道。

“被我说中了——”他手掌覆上赫韦德斯的欲望，后者呜咽着挣扎起来，“你心里就是这么想的吧，Daddy？小尤里的监护人……你想做一个合格的父亲是吗——嗯，贝尼？你当然，当然是一个合格的父亲了——还是一个特别美味可口的好Daddy——”

他拖着长音，把下流话说得一本正经如同祷词。伴随着那些带着喘息的音节的是不再留情的顶弄，手上也加了动作。他听着赫韦德斯止不住的呻吟眯起眼睛。对方的身体染上情欲的颜色，在语言和动作的刺激下红得像是煮熟的虾子。德拉克斯勒看着赫韦德斯的欲望，那欲望被捧在他手里。他终于看到了这东西的样子，和赫韦德斯本人一样漂亮。他不知道赫韦德斯是否知晓，这世上没有任何一道墙能隔住所有的声音。深夜里终究有些辗转反侧的时候，两个人的房门都恰巧没关紧的时候，他听着隔壁房间的呜咽声咬紧下唇，沉默着套弄着自己——他渐渐长成一个男人，也早清楚这代表着什么。

“你——尤里安！”赫韦德斯的咬牙切齿听来支离破碎而终究失去了威胁的意味，沙哑的呜咽从齿缝间流出来。

“还有什么吩咐，Daddy？愿意效劳——”年轻人语带戏谑，一边发了狠地顶在那一点，手上加快了撸动的节奏，“这样可以吗，Daddy？”

赫韦德斯再也听不下去。那些音节像是锤子不停敲着他的神经，这是从心到身的折磨，羞耻心如同猛鬼追赶着他催逼着他，让他终于失去了力气，让他脑子里名为理智的弦绷断，直到他呻吟着射在德拉克斯勒手里，年轻人把手举到自己面前。

“我一直很好奇——”他慢慢地说，“你是什么味道呢，Daddy？”

他把手指放进嘴里，赫韦德斯呜咽了一声，抬起手臂挡住自己的脸。

“嗯，你是我尝过的最美味的一个……”手指按在赫韦德斯薄薄的唇上，那双唇紧紧地抿着推拒着他，德拉克斯勒不以为意地收了手，“没关系——这个夜晚还很长呢。”

赫韦德斯愣了一下，他本以为这能就此了结——然而还没有完。不应期的抽插令人难以分辨痛苦或快感，只有身体的反应最诚实。某种暗流在全身肆虐，让他蜷起了脚尖，肌肉用力的时间过分的长了些，大腿内侧的软肉难以抑制地抽搐着。那么多强烈的感觉一起涌上来，性爱、快感、羞耻、疼痛，所有的一切压在脑子里让他的中心处理器过了载。他的指尖以一种极其别扭的姿态紧紧地抠住手腕上的领带，就好像这样会给他带来分毫安慰。他无意识地喊着德拉克斯勒，名字或是姓氏，此时在他口中不过难以辨明意义的音节。被他呼唤的男孩亲吻着他，如同年少时做了噩梦的那些夜晚，他依偎在年长者怀里的时刻，温热的躯体贴在一起，而如今的区别是这个怀抱里带上欲望的火焰与背德的枷锁，他用滚烫的性器把他的监护人钉死在审判的十字架上——

前列腺高潮像烟花一样在全身炸开来，赫韦德斯在德拉克斯勒怀里被两个人的高温融化。快感的巅峰上没有风景只有一片眩目的白光。他似乎听见男孩长长地叹息了一声。阴茎从他身体里缓缓地抽出来。

“我做好安全措施了——”德拉克斯勒顿了一下，“贝尼。”

他不知道赫韦德斯是否听见了这一句，年长的男人一动不动地躺在那里。

他睡着了。

 

“尤里安？贝尼昨天让我来接你——”格雷茨卡站在德拉克斯勒面前。

“再等等。”年轻的继承人面无表情地对着报纸的同一版面，格雷茨卡发誓他已经盯了它十分钟而那只不过是个不到二百字的报道。

“莱昂，你——你们怎么还没出发？”

有些沙哑的声音在德拉克斯勒背后响起来，德拉克斯勒绷着一张脸没回头。

“要赶不上飞机了。”那个声音听不出什么情绪，只是轻飘飘的好像风里的羽毛。

“尤里安说——”格雷茨卡莫名地有些慌乱。

“莱昂，该出发了。”那声音重复了一次，语气里带着不容置疑。

德拉克斯勒把手里的报纸摔在桌上，然后起身向外走去。他脚步飞快，砰的一声摔上了门。

 

他又做错了什么呢？

他不过是在即将倾覆的大厦之上，跳了最后一支舞而已。


End file.
